Fk it Vs Fk you rightback
by Aobi
Summary: Sasuke finds the truth on how it feels to be lied too. SHorT SUMMARY......yea I kno but who cares also thier are bd bad bad words in this storyalso if you hate the story then LOVE OR HATE ME I AM GONNA STILL WRITE SO KISS MY-.....


_**a/n-**_

4karebare4-this is my Bestories TO ME so don't get shocked when you read this yes this is for 13 or older or whatevea age but NOT UNDER 12 anyway there are many cuss words so don't be or suprise I love this story anyway I do not own naruto

"Blah" talking

**_"blah" _**singing_**

* * *

**__**Fuck it Vs Fuck you right back**_

"I just….can't believe you sakura"

"Well what's done it's done Sasuke"

It WAS a normal day in Kohona but Sasuke was walking hom-..let just see the Flash back

Flash back:

_Sasuke was walking when his best friends Naruto walked up._

"_Sasuke -pant- I -pant- Finally -pant- Caught you"_

"_what is it Naruto I've got a date with Sakura"_

"_That's the point Sakura... is a whore"_

_Sasuke grabbed him by the top of his shirt_

"_What the hell you say you punk ass"_

"_Wait Sasuke let me explain"_

"_You got 10 minutes"_

"_Well you know how Sakura leaves your dates early right"_

"_Yea what about it?"_

"_Well I followed you and Sakura on your park date and when she left early I follow her "_

"_So what happened?"_

"_Well she was waiting 5 minutes at a corner then a guy with dark brown hair came up to sakura and start to make out with her"_

"_Yea go on" _

"_When they got to the guy's house I jumped near the window and…they…were"_

"_THEY were what Naruto?" Sasuke said very serious _

"_S-s-she w-was g-giving h-h-im head" _

"_WHAT?" Sasuke Shouted loudly_

"_What happen Sasuke"_

_Sasuke turn around to see sakura. He grabbed her by the hand and walk to a small karaoke club._

"_Sasuke what is your problem"_

_Sasuke told Her what Naruto said to him. That's were we left off._

"So Naruto told you all that huh?"

"yea but sakura why?"

"Like I said Sasuke what's done it's done"

Sasuke saw a little sign that says free singing karaoke so…

"Sakura I be right back stay right here"

Sasuke went up to the owner whispering something…

Sakura could tell the owner lips said "ok"

The owner walked up stage and said on the mic…

"Alright we have a new contestant…..so here's Uchiha Sasuke"

"Alright here is a song just for you _Sakura"_

Sasuke:

_**You see I dont Know why **_

_**I like you so much **_

_**I gave you all of my trust **_

_**I told you I loved you **_

_**Now that's all down the drain **_

_**You put me through pain **_

_**I wanna let you know **_

_**Just (how) I feel **_

_**Fuck what I said, It dont mean shit now **_

Sasuke looked at sakura 

_**Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out**_

_**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack **_

_**Fuck you, you ho **_

Sasuke could tell she was pissed

_**I don't want you back Fuck what I said, It don't mean shit now **_

_**Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out **_

_**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack **_

_**Fuck you, you ho **_

He pointed to sakura

_**I don't want you back**_

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

Sakura:

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**uhhh huh yeah **_

_**Nooooo, ooooh No, no, no**_

_**You know there are two sides to every story**_

That's when Sasuke realized sakura was on the stage too

_**You see I dont know why **_

_**You crying like a bitch **_

Sasuke was surprised

_**Talking' shit like a snitch **_

_**Why you write a song 'bout me **_

She pointed to herself

_**If you really didn't care **_

_**You wouldn't wanna share **_

_**Telling' everybody just (how) you feel **_

_**Fuck what I did was your fault somehow **_

_**Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out **_

_**Fuck all the crying' it didn't mean jack **_

_**Well guess what yo,**_

_**fuck you right back**_

_**Fuck what I did was your fault somehow **_

_**Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out **_

SHe threw a ring of her finger

_**Fuck all the crying' it didn't mean jack**_

Sasuke:

_**Fuck you, you ho! **_

Sakura:

_**Fuck you right back**_

Sasuke:

_**You thought, you could **_

_**Keep this shit from me (yeah) **_

_**You're burnt, bitch, **_

_**I heard the story **_

_**You played me **_

_**You even gave him head **_

_**Now ya asking' for me back **_

_**You're just another hack **_

_**Look elsewhere **_

_**'Cause you're done with me **_

_**Fuck what I said, It dont mean shit now **_

_**Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out **_

_**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack **_

_**Fuck you, you ho **_

_**I don't want you back**_

_**Fuck what I said, It don't mean shit now **_

_**Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out **_

_**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack **_

_**Fuck you, you ho **_

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

Sakura:

_**You thought you could really make me moan **_

_**I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)**_

_**I had to turn to your friend **_

_**Now you want me to come back **_

_**You must be smoking' crack **_

_**I'm goin' else where **_

_**and that's a fact**_

**_Fuck all those nights,I moaned really loud_**

**_Fuck it,I faked it, aren't you so proud_**

_**Fuck all those night you thought you broke my back**_

**_Well, guess your sex was wack_**

**_Fuck all those nights,I moaned real loud_**

**_Fuck it,I faked it, aren't you proud_**

_**Fuck all those night you thought you broke myy back**_

**_Well, guess yo, sex was wack_**

**_Whoa whoa_**  
**_Uh uh yea  
_**

**_Whoa whoa_****_  
Uh uh yea_**

**_Whoa whoa_****_  
Uh uh yea_**

**_Whoa whoa_****_  
Uh uh yea  
_**  
You questioned did I care 

**_Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there_**

Sakura touched her pants

_**Now it's over **_

_**But I do admit I'm glad **_

_**I didn't catch your crabs **_

_**I can't sweat Thad **_

_**Cos I got to go **_

_**Fuck what I did was your fault somehow **_

_**Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out **_

_**Fuck all the crying' it didn't mean jack **_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Fuck you, you ho! **_

Sakura:

_**Fuck you right back!**_

Sasuke:

_**Fuck what I said, It dont mean shit now**_

_**Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out **_

_**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack **_

_**Fuck you, you ho **_

Sakura:

_**Fuck you right back!**_

Both to end

_**Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah **_

**_Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah_**

**_Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah_**

**_Oh, oh, uhhh huh yeah_**

Sakura & Sasuke:_**You made me do this**_

"YYYEEEEEAAAAA" the crowd shouted

As sakura and Sasuke was walking back to 'their table'

"So sakura your moving out of my house "

"AHAHA yea…._sure_…bitch please you moving out and since when you paid the bills in the house"

"Bitch…you better watch your mouth pussy"

That's when Sakura snapped she grabbed a wine bottle and threw in the back of Sasuke's head. Sakura stood up to walk to the door

" AAAHHHH damn what the hell…..man fuck you ho"

Sakura stop when she grabbed the knob then turn around to said

"Fuck you right back"

* * *

A/n-

4karebare4- YES...HAHAHAHAHAHAH...-breathing-...I LOVE IT YES THIS IS A ANTISAUSAKU SO LOVE ME OR HATE ME IT DONT MATTER

Sakura- I LOVE IT I love the part when I threw the wine bottle across his head

4karebare4-awww where's sasu-gay bitch

sasuke- FUCK YOU HOES

sakura and 4karebare4- FUCK YOU RIGHT BACK

sakura- 4karebare4 want you to R&R please I know you'll LOVE the next one


End file.
